


Ruby Red Rings

by afandomfaraway



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gingerflower, Gingerrose - Freeform, MARRIED BABIES, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, smut with a bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afandomfaraway/pseuds/afandomfaraway
Summary: Armitage Hux had never thought someone sucking dick could look cute.or where Rose and Hux have freaky married people sex and he thinks she’s perfect.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	Ruby Red Rings

Armitage had never thought that someone sucking dick would look cute. The thought came to him as he was sprawled out on his and Rose’s shared bed, one hand gripping the sheets while the other was buried in Rose’s dark locks. His wife caught his eye, quirked her brow then hummed around his cock. Armitage groaned, head falling back against the pillows and toes curling. Rose giggled and the sensation almost sent him over the edge.  
“Fuck, Rose,” He moaned, and he struggled to keep from bucking his hips up. Her small hand fondled his balls and he groaned again. “Fuck, stop, wanna fuck you.” Armitage practically growled. Rose pulled her mouth away with a pop, but her hand moved to stroke him gently.  
“You sure?” She asked, cocking her head to the side. Why the fuck did she have to be so cute? He smiled and nodded.  
“Get up here, gorgeous.”  
Armitage didn’t need to ask her twice. Rose pounced on him like a cat, and he had her underneath him in a matter of seconds. Her lips molded to his, and he moaned into the kiss. He slid his hand down and stroked her already-soaking folds. She whimpered and gasped.  
“Armie,” She whined, and he kissed down her jaw.  
“Like that?” He murmured, starting to suck a hickey right under her jaw.  
“Yes, fuck yes.” Armitage suppressed a smirk. He loved hearing Rose swear. He slowly slid a long finger inside her, and she clawed shaky hands against his shoulders and back. “Fuck!” She swore and Hux chuckled, lazily rubbing her clit with his thumb as he added a second finger. “Stop-” Rose gasped, cutting off her words. “...acting so smug.” Armitage tugged at her earlobe.  
“You like it.” The brunette didn’t reply, just moaned once more and pressed against his fingers.  
“More.” She said breathlessly, and how could he refuse? He added a third finger, curling them against her warm walls as he brought his lips to meet hers once again. Rose devoured him, and Hux felt like he was spinning. He paused, pulling his lips away and she whined. Armitage had a better idea. He moved down her body, kissing against her soft tits and then down to her stomach.  
“Armie,” Rose gasped and he smirked. He reached her center soon enough and spread her trembling legs.  
“Fuck, please.” She begged. He kissed her inner thighs, nipping at the sensitive skin there. Rose groaned, and he took this opportunity to lick a stripe to her pussy. Her hand immediately latched onto his hair, pulling roughly. He didn’t mind, especially not as he started to devour the woman in front of him. Rose was almost sweet, and he felt like he could survive on just her pussy alone.  
“Armie, feels so good, don’t stop.” Rose slurred, arching her back off the mattress to press herself closer. He smirked, slipping two finger along with his tongue inside her entrance. Armitage could feel actually feel her orgasm rising, her warm walls clenching against his finger and tongue.  
“Come for me, darling.” Armitage purred, and Rose’s short nails dug in his scalp, releasing a loud wanton moan as her orgasm peaked. Her walls shuttered around his thin fingers, and he groaned with her. “Good, kitten... Good job, my love.” He murmured, crawling up to press feather soft kisses against her face. She smiled against his touch, now gently carding her hands through his hair.  
“Want you inside me, Armie.” Rose whispered, blushing like she hadn’t just came against his mouth. She was so perfect, Armitage’s heart felt like it would burst.  
“Anything for you.” He whispered in return, and Rose’s smile grew. She pulled him into a gentle kiss, and he lined himself up as she did so. He easily started to slide in, and she gasped against his lips. “You okay?” He asked, nuzzling against her cheek. Rose nodded, and her arms tightened around him.  
“Don’t fucking stop.” She swore and Armitage huffed in amusement.  
“What a potty mouth.” He teased, and lightly tapped her ass with his palm in a mock spank. She giggled, burying her face in the crook of his neck. Armitage moved again, sliding himself further inside her perfect pussy. He was shaking slightly with restraint, but he was patient. Rose’s comfort was of utmost importance right now.  
“I won’t break, Armie.” Rose huffed, legs hooking around his hips and tightening in an effort to bring him closer. He met her eyes, concern plain on his features. The young mechanic smiled, and rested her palm on her cheek. “I need you.” That was all she needed to say. Armitage bottomed out, and the pair groaned.  
“You’re so fucking perfect.” He said huskily, moving to bite at her neck as he slowly rotated his hips.  
“Who’s-” Rose gasped as he moved his hips again. “-the potty mouth now?” Armitage huffed a laugh, nipping at the skin of her shoulder.  
“Both of us are heathens.” He concluded, sliding his cock halfway out before slamming back inside of her. Rose gasped, legs tightening around his hips. Her heels dug into the base of his spine and the slight ache spurned him on. He grabbed hold of one of Rose’s hands and linked their fingers.  
“Armie,” She whimpered underneath him, arching her back.  
“You’re so beautiful, fuck, my Rose.” Armitage moaned, hips moving faster now. He gave in to the pleasure now, Rose’s body moving in tandem with his own. Rose pressed her forehead to his, and Armitage captured her lips. He loved her, he loved her so deeply he felt like he could barely breathe. The thought caused him to pull her closer, fucking her with extra vigor now. He loved her. She was his, and he was hers.  
“Armie, gonna come, fuck, let me come.” Armitage slipped a hand down between the two of them and rubbed gently at her clit in response. Rose gasped, coming almost instantly at his touch. At the same time, he felt himself reach his peak.  
“Fuck, Rose!” He cried out, coming with a shuddering moan. He fucked her through their shared orgasm, his mouth kissing wherever he could reach. She hummed with pleasure, clearly spent as her legs released their hold on his hips. Rose ran her hand through his hair and rubbed at his neck, and he practically purred. He leaned into her touch as he pulled out, and she made a small annoyed sound. Armitage chuckled.  
“Shower?” He suggested, and Rose’s disappointment at being left empty quickly disappeared. Hux stood slowly, but Rose seemed a bit hesitant. Without much thought he scooped the small woman into his arms, and she squealed.  
“I can walk!” She insisted, but cuddled against Armitage’s bare chest.  
“Hmm, I know you can.” He said simply as he began to walk to their shared bathroom. The pair had been living together for a little over a year, after being together for only three months. And now that Rose sported a sparkling red ruby ring on her left hand, Armitage was seemingly the luckiest man to ever live. He sat her gently on the sink counter, pressing a kiss to her forehead before moving to turn on the shower. He felt her arms wrap around his waist from behind and he hummed, leaning against her gentle touch.  
“I love you, Armie.” She murmured against his spine, standing up on the tips of her toes to press a kiss to his shoulder. Hux felt his heart pound faster in his chest. No matter how many times Rose spoke those beautiful words to him, he wasn’t sure he’d ever get over it. He turned around, wrapping his arms around his wife’s strong torso.  
“And I you, Petal.” He kissed the tip of her nose and Rose giggled. “Now, shower.” Armitage said firmly, and after giving a light tap to his ass she hopped right in. He rolled his eyes, following close behind. The water was hot - scorching, really - but that was how Rose liked it. She sighed contentedly as hot wet rushed over her, and Hux reached for the shampoo as she soaked her hair. He curled his body close to hers as he squeezed the contents of the shampoo bottle onto his hand and started on Rose’s hair. He helped her rinse and repeated it again with conditioner.  
“Your turn.” Rose announced, reaching for his bottle of shampoo. Hux smiled and nodded, slightly bending down to help Rose reach his hair. She massaged his scalp, humming as she washed his ginger locks. Armitage closed his eyes, sighing with pleasure. After rinsing and repeating with conditioner, Rose pecked his lips. “All done!” She announced, and he opened his eyes. Would he ever not be stunned at her beauty?  
“You’re so beautiful.” He said aloud, kissing across her cheeks and she giggled.  
“You’re a flirt.” She teased, moving to kiss his nose and her favorite patch of freckles on his cheek. “I’m a married woman, sir.” Hux smirked.  
“What a lucky man.” He murmured, then reached to turn off the shower.  
“Oh, yes, and I a lucky woman.” Rose pecked his lips once more. “Bed?” She asked, opening the shower door to grab towels. He nodded, pulling away from her to take the towel she offered. Rose stepped out of the shower, drying off her hair and body as she walked. Armitage followed close behind, wrapping the towel loosely around his waist. Rose was ruffling through his drawer in the corner, pulling out a shirt for herself and handing a pair of his sweatpants to him. Rose had an affinity for Hux’s shirts, but he wasn’t complaining. Personally, he thought they suited her more. Discarding his towel into the laundry bin, he put on the pants she had picked for him and moved to lay down on their bed that they had fucked on ten minutes prior. The thought thrilled him, somehow.  
The fact that this was their bed and he could make love to her there every day for the first of his life sent his heart racing. Rose, wet hair now pulled back in a messy braid, curled up next to Armitage, small but strong legs tangling with his own. He wrapped his bare arms around her, and she rested her head on his chest.  
“I love you, Petal.” Armitage whispered as Rose traced shapes and words against his torso.  
“I love you too, Armie.” She murmured in reply, voice soft. He kissed the crown of her head, and she hummed as a response. He let his eyes drift closed, and soon was fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> this is pure porn and i’m not sorry. hope u liked :) special thanks to my betas sj & the shit antis say gc on twitter


End file.
